Fully Inked
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: For HelValkyrie; The animatronics don't exactly approve of Jeremy's new boyfriend. [JerMike]
1. Fully Inked

Summary: For HelValkyrie; The animatronics don't exactly approve of Jeremy's new boyfriend. [JerMike]

I hope you all enjoy this. The premise was thought up by HelValkyrie, who wanted some more JerMike cuteness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Evening, Jeremy. Hope you brought some coffee cuz you got some work to do."

The blond sighed heavily as he walked into work. "Great. Who was it this time?"

Scott laughed as he got his coat on. "Ah, Chica has some pizza dough stuck in her wrist, Bonnie's ears aren't moving right and I think Foxy is okay but Freddy complained about something wrong with his microphone. I guess they wanted to give you a fun night."

"Assholes. All of them." Jeremy grumbled, sighing. "Fine, get outta here."

"Don't worry, you got Vincent to keep ya company~" The Head Guard cooed, grinning when Jeremy groaned loudly. "Night Jer!"

The engineer threw his bag down. "Come on, you buckets of bolts. Let's get started. Hopefully I can finish up before opening."

"Jeremy! Vincent, Jeremy is here!"

The huge golden bunny ran out as the band came from behind the curtain. "Hey Spring. What are you doing out here?"

"Scott taught me how to play cards. And Vincent taught me how to cheat." Spring Bonnie said.

"You should know better than to learn anything from him, Spring..." Bonnie scolded lightly.

Vincent yawned as he came into the dining room. "Hey, come on. Lay off, we were just having fun. And Spring said he gets bored in the back room."

"Whatever. Foxy, grab my toolbox would you? Let's get started, I wanna be able to get home today. Eventually."

It was a long night. Freddy's microphone was an easy fix, some of the screws had simply come loose, and the dough was easy enough to remove from Chica but he had to remove the chicken's hand to get in there. It was almost five in the morning as he looked at Bonnie's ear.

"Almost done I think...hold still Bonnie." Jeremy grumbled.

The purple bunny sighed. "It's not exactly nice having you messing with my wires you know."

"Yeah yeah. Shit I need my wire splittered. Hold on."

He got down from the table, needing to get up over Bonnie's head. He should grab the ladder but that was a lot of work. Sighing, he began rifling through his toolbox before pausing. He peeked outside and grinned.

"Hey, gimme a minute guys."

The three animatronics were confused as Jeremy headed for the front door. What was their engineer doing? Freddy shrugged as he looked over his microphone, seeing that it was working for tomorrow. Bonnie scowled, trying to wiggle his ears despite the one not being there.

"What's goin on, where's blondie?" Vincent asked when he came out. He frowned, raising an eyebrow. "He really left you like that?"

"He went outside." Chica answered, sounding uncertain. "Maybe we can see him?"

Vincent headed for the doors, Foxy following closely. They peeked out, the guard pausing when he saw Jeremy. He was smoking and talking to someone. And he definitely didn't recognize the guy with him. Curious, Vincent knocked on the door, grabbing both their attentions.

"Jeremy get to your job, ya lazy ass!" He teased, smirking.

He went back into the dining room, yawning. He looked back when Jeremy came in, throwing his cigarette away as the man came in with him. Vincent stared briefly. He was covered in piercings, some black ones poking out from his lower lip, an eyebrow, and a whole lot in his ear. He tried to get a good look without being too obvious since Jeremy was already glaring at him.

"Guys, this is Mike. My boyfriend." The engineer introduced.

"Hey! I've heard a lot about you all." Mike greeted, smiling. He seemed...almost oddly friendly with what he'd done to his face.

The animatronics shared a look, all them scowling. Vincent smiled and offered a hand. "I'm Vincent, taught Jeremy everything he knew."

Mike shook it with a laugh. "That's not how he puts it."

"What's wrong with his face?" Chica asked curiously.

"Don't we usually throw lads like 'em out?" Foxy asked in a rather loud whisper.

Jeremy kicked the fox's shin. "You got a problem, pirate asshole?"

"I have to agree, Mr. Fitzgerald. We have certain rules that must be followed here." Freddy cut in, giving Mike a suspicious look.

"Oh, right. I always forget this is a place for kids. I can go." Mike said, reaching into his bag.

"Nuh uh. You came all the way out here. I'm finishing Bonnie's ears and we're going out." Jeremy argued, scowling at them. "Bonnie get over to the table again would ya? Mike hand me my wrench when I'm up there."

Mike looked around nervously before nodding. "Okay...uh, before we go to eat though I brought you something."

Jeremy took the wrench and then the can Mike offered. He snorted. "Thanks. Definitely need this after the long night I've had."

"So how long have you two been together? Jeremy's never mentioned you before." Vincent asked.

"He's also never mentioned he prefers people that put holes in their faces." Freddy added, ignoing the engineer's look.

Mike chuckled nervously. "Uh well, we've been going out for...I dunno, month and a half? I work at the tattoo shop in town and he came in. He's told me about you guys, especially the robots..."

"He's mentioned us?" Chica asked, sounding excited.

"Of course. I've always wanted to come in and see you guys but we both work long hours. But I remembered Jeremy saying he was coming in tonight so I brought him something to drink." Mike shifted uneasily when Freddy made a noise of discontent. "Sorry?"

"Ignore them. Judgemental assholes..." Jeremy grumbled. "And stop moving around, Bonnie."

"Sorry..." the bunny mumbled.

"No, I understand. I probably look like a criminal." Mike chuckled, pulling on one of his earrings.

"Blondie's right though. They're harmless. You should come in some time, meet the rest of the guys." Vincent said, throwing an arm around Mike's shoulders.

"Just kick him Mike." Jeremy sneered, looking like he might throw something.

The brunette blinked. "Uhh...? I'll definitely try to come in, maybe on my lunch break. I'd love to see you guys performing anyway."

Freddy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "I'd think you'd be turned away at the door. We do not allow adults into our establishment without an accompanying child."

"Blah blah blah. I'll let the manager know Mike, ignore Bossy Bear." Jeremy said, jumping off the table. "Okay, done. I'm out of here. Vincent stop being creepy."

He and Mike went for the door, the engineer still grumbling as Mike pulled him close. Vincent tapped his chin, glancing back at the animatronics. "You really don't like him?"

"He may not show up in our database's but that only means he has not yet gotten caught." Freddy answered darkly.

"I dunno Freddy...I think it's kinda...artsy." Chica offered.

"I be agreein' wit' the bear. We don't be needin' the kids seein' it." Foxy cut in, frowning.

"I doubt a guy with piercings is the worst a kid is going to see growing up. And you might have to get used to it, ya know. Especially if he and Jeremy get serious." Vincent said, though he stared after the pair until they were long gone. "I know I wanna get to know blondie's new boyfriend better..."

xxxxx

Valkyrie has made this lovely idea about Mike, and so here it is. Tattooed, pierced Mike with his angry boyfriend. Hope you all enjoyed!

MRIMO


	2. Intimacy

Summary: For HelValkyrie; Mike definitely didn't expect Jeremy to react like this to something so simple. [JerMike]

Warnings; none

A commission for HelValkyrie. Part of her **Fully Inked AU** , I hope everyone enjoys!

Xxxxxx

"So you ever gonna man up and, I dunno, actually do something with him?"

Mike jumped, glaring at Vincent as the man grinned back. "What?"

"Ya heard me. You're like a fucking nun couple, I've seen more outta middle schoolers that come in." He went on, adjusting his hat. "I dunno, I just guess since ya both ain't thirteen you'd do more than hold hands. Precious really."

"Oh I see. Stop acting like a jealous asshole." Mike said, rolling his eyes as he continued on his way.

He left the guard behind, stopping only when he nearly ran head first into Fredbear. Said animatronic gave him a look but allowed him to continue towards the back. He smiled gratefully and headed for the office, not surprised to find Scott and Jeremy.

"Heya Mike!" Scott greeted.

"Hey. You know you shouldn't leave Vincent out there on his own, right?" He asked, giving him a look. "I mean, he's clearly the best person to have out on his own and greeting people and all."

Jeremy snorted. "He's a fucking asshole and everyone knows it. No one takes him seriously. Anyway, come on. We're heading into the back room, I gotta work on Bonnie back there."

Mike frowned. Of course no one took him seriously, but that didn't help the indignantion he felt. Sighing, he nodded, following after Jeremy as he waved to Scott. The restaurant was mostly empty, they were close to closing. Only a few stray teenagers were at the arcade and though Mike had missed it coming in, Bonnie wasn't up on stage.

"What happened to him?"

"He wasn't opening his mouth right, so they want me to see what's wrong. Likely a loose screw is all." Jeremy shrugged. "I gave them all a talk too about their manners so you shouldn't have too many more problems."

Mike flushed, pulling on his hoodie. "Uh thanks. I mean, Fredbear let me in okay so..."

"I think that's cuz Spring likes you really. He thinks tattoos are like having a coloring book on your skin." The engineer snorted, grinning.

"Maybe sometime I'll give him some markers and let him try." The brunette smirked.

Bonnie was sitting on the table. Mike stayed back, giving his boyfriend room to move and get his tools. The bunny robot was either turned off or had nothing to say, since he didn't move around or try to talk as Jeremy opened up his mouth and began using a flashlight to try and spot the problem.

"Hmm, definitely feeling a snag...so Vincent was being an asshole when you came in?"

Mike sighed. "Yeah. I seriously think he's pissed off we're dating or something, he's like...always right there. I might have to fistfight him for your affections."

"I think you kinda already won. I've known the dick six years and I'd sooner remove the rest of my brain than date him." Jeremy mumbled.

The artist laughed. He continued watching Jeremy as the blond worked, a frown slowly making its way on to his face. What Vincent said was true though...he and Jeremy didn't _do_ anything. They went on plenty of dates and they were affectionate but...they didn't really kiss. Mostly just pecks on the cheek. Jeremy never tried anything more than that and Mike wasn't one to push.

Maybe it wasn't even anything? It wasn't like they'd discussed it. After all, they were both two grown men. Sighing, Mike lightly pulled on his snake bites as Jeremy finally pulled away from Bonnie.

"There. That work?"

The bunny blinked, opening and closing his mouth. "That's better. Thanks Jeremy."

The blond nodded. "Good, now get. Scott's likely with the others."

The animatronic left, pausing only to wave at Mike. Well that was a positive sign. At least the robot didn't outright glare at him like Freddy did. Feeling relieved, he watched as Jeremy got his tools together. For some reason, an idea popped into his head.

"Easy enough." Mike said, smiling.

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah, fucking thankfully. These assholes have the worst record with this shit, I swear..."

He turned. Mike hesitated before leaning forward, pecking Jeremy on the lips. He did it only briefly, but he noticed that the blond had stiffened up instantly. Pulling away, he noticed that Jeremy was frowning.

"The fuck was that?"

Mike blinked, confused as the other glared at him. "Huh? Uh, I thought I'd be spontaneous?"

"We haven't done this for a reason! Fucking christ Mike." Jeremy snarled, trembling as he turned away and paced the room. "What the fuck made you think it'd be okay?"

"Because we've been dating for a few months, if you had said anything I never would've-"

"I thought it was fucking clear by us never doing it!" Jeremy snapped.

"No, I thought you were taking it slow! If it was a problem, you should've said something." Mike argued, baffled. The hell was going on here?

"I should've said something about you assaulting me?"

Mike bristled slightly. "Assautled? We kissed! We do it all the time! If this was something that legit bothered you you could've told me. I thought that was the whole point of communication!"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair when Jeremy refused to look at him, still shaking. "Okay, fine. Picture's perfectly clear okay?"

Making sure he had his things, he quickly left. He began shaking himself. What the hell was that? A part of him was pissed. If something like a kiss was such a huge tripping point for Jeremy, he should've said something. He'd never push him, and he'd understand. But the other part of him felt guilty. He'd only even thought of it because of Vincent's teasing.

"Mike?" Fritz called after him as he stormed out of the pizzaria. He didn't even hear him.

Xxxxx

The next time they saw one anothera few days later, Mike knew was an accident. Jeremy had friends besides him at the tattoo parlor, and it had never been a problem with him popping in before. But Mike was at the counter when he ducked in, both of them freezing. The sting was still there; the irrational annoyance that Jeremy distrusted him so much and the fear that he was here to break it off.

"...hey?" Mike greeted hesitantly.

Jeremy glanced away briefly. "Hi." He then turned around and left without another word.

Xxxxx

Mike didn't see Jeremy again until a week later. He was getting some take out at a restaurant, waiting for his order to be ready when he spotted the blond. He was sitting with Scott and the pair were talking. Not wanting to be noticed, he quickly looked away and pretended not to see them. He didn't want to put Scott in the middle of anything.

They called him up and he grabbed his bag, ready to hurry out back home. He sighed. Things were so weird and he had no idea what Jeremy was thinking or what they were going to do but he knew he didn't want to deal with it now and especially in public.

"Mike? Hey, how are you?"

He almost sighed. Of course Scott saw him. He turned, smiling despite his annoyance. "Hey. I'm fine..."

Scott grinned back. "Good. We've been missing you coming over to visit. It's even gotten to the point where Freddy asked where you've been."

"That's not like him." Mike replied awkwardly. Didn't Scott know what was going on between him and Jeremy?

"You want to join us? Got out a bit early today, though it sounds like they're making me go back in. Vincent apparently got written up for something, you never know with him."

"Sorry, I need to get home. I just got out of work and I'm tired." The younger man said.

"Scott, go bother someone else. He's worked all day." Jeremy cut in, looking irritable.

Scott laughed. "Right right. See ya soon, Mike."

He headed back to the booth. Mike shifted, not sure what to say. Dare he just keep it simple and say hi? Not say anything? He obviously shouldn't just leave, he didn't want Jeremy thinking he was upset.

"Don't forget your sauce, you never eat that shit without it." Jeremy said before he turned and left back to the booth as well.

Mike watched him go, sighing. He finally grabbed said sauces and headed out, feeling empty.

Xxxxx

The artist had just gotten home a few days later. He yawned, throwing his hoodie on to a chair and headed for the kitchen. He was hungry and he was exhausted. They'd been ridiculously busy today at the shop and his fingers were sore.

He itched slightly at a tattoo when someone knocked. He paused. Who was that? The only person that usually visited him was his mom. Is wasn't her, she usually called before coming over. Sighing, he slammed the fridge closed and walked over.

"You trying to rob me you picked the wrong guy." He called as he opened the door.

He froze when Jeremy snorted. "I hope you always answer the door like that."

"Uh...hey. What're you doing here?" Mike greeted nervously.

"Thought I'd come see how you're doing. Bonnie and Chica keep asking what I did, and Freddy keeps giving vague hints about getting over a breakup even though I explained we haven't." The blond smirked. "You gonna let me in?"

"Ah, right."

He step aside, letting Jeremy in before relocking the door. He watched as the other looked around before sitting on his couch. Not sure what to do or say, Mike wandered over and sat next to him, making sure that there was enough room between them.

"I'm going to call for take out, you want the usual?" Jeremy asked, pulling out his phone. "I need something besides fucking pizza. We had a contest between who cooked the best and Fritz and I ate the leftovers. Lasted a good week. I see another pizza again in the next year I might throw up-"

"Jeremy." Mike gently cut in. The engineer looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I...I'm sorry. About what happened. I shouldn't have reacted like that when you were upset. And I should've said it sooner but I was worried you were mad or if you needed some space."

Jeremy sighed. "It's behind us."

"No, I want to understand. I want to make sure I don't ever do something like that again." Mike argued.

"I really don't like having this conversation-"

"Then let's make sure we never need it again."

Hesitating he took Jeremy's hand. The other frowned, green eyes glancing around nervously before he reluctantly looked at Mike. "I don't...I'm not a fan. Of the whole...affection thing. I mean, touching like this? That's one thing. It's a whole 'nother when you get into shit like kissing."

"Then we won't." Mike said easily.

"You make it sound easy." He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"It is easy. You don't like it, we don't do it. Like I said, dating is supposed to be about communication. So, are you going to call for something to eat or not? I'm starving here."

The blond huffed as he grabbed his phone. "Dick. Whatever. You're not getting shit now, you're sitting there while I eat it all."

"Or maybe I'll just take all of yours."

"I'd like to see you try, razorface." Jeremy shot at him.

Mike snorted. "Razorface?"

"It's what Foxy calls you behind your back."

xxxxx

I hope you enjoyed! We always need some JerMike in our lives.

MRIMO


	3. Meeting The Group

Summary: For HelValkyrie; Mike first meets the crew, and the toys. [JerMike]

Warnings; none

A commission for HelValkyrie. Part of her **Fully Inked AU.** Enjoy

Xxxxxx

Mike fiddled with his phone, looking around nervously as he waited. He'd just texted Jeremy to let him in, since he'd been asking to come in after work. It was near midnight, and apparently the crew had wanted to fully meet Mike. And so did more of the animatronics. He guessed. He really hoped none of them were like Freddy...that bear had something against him.

"Heya Mikey."

He almost cringed, waving as Vincent let him in. "Hey. Jeremy said you'd all be here tonight so I could meet everyone."

"Yep, we're all here. Come on in, we usually have a night to hang out. Gettin' some pizza going and drinking all the free shit we can. The toys are here too so ya have to meet them I guess." Vincent explained as they went.

"The Toys?" He echoed, confused.

"The other set of animatronics. Ya already know them, ya just don't realize it."

Mike frowned, not sure what that meant at all. But he followed Vincent in, seeing Jeremy yelling at someone he'd never seen before. He was a bit chubbier, with red hair and freckles and wearing the Fazbear uniform. Next to them was a man Mike recognized from hearing about rather than having seen him before.

"Ah, Mike!" Scott greeted. "Heard a lot about you."

"Same with you..."

Jeremy waved as he walked over. "Hey. So, yeah. Scott and Fritz. There, you've met them."

"Slow down there, Jeremy. Don't get all shy on us." Scott teased as Fritz gave them all a look. "Man though, Mike, you're not what I expected! Freddy always talks you up and only Vincent has seen Jeremy's mysterious boyfriend."

"And you can never trust him for anything." Fritz added, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem very fond of me..." Mike mumbled self consciously.

Scott slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Freddy's old, they were built back in the late 70's. They're not used to piercings and tattoos. Since you'll be around, they'll see your a good guy."

"Unless you guys break up. Then I would probably never ever set food in here again." Fritz added.

Mike blinked, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Uh..."

"Come on guys, give him some breathin' room." Vincent cut in when Jeremy went to yell at them. "Relax, Mikey. Ya got nothing to worry about. Have ya met Spring and Fredbear? They usually hide in the back since they were retired. And of course there's the toys ya have to meet, they've been so antsy about ya."

"What are the toys?" Mike asked Jeremy.

The blond sighed, pointing to the scars on his forehead. Mike tensed, feeling himself pale. The toys...had done that? He felt sick. Seeing his discomfort, Jeremy walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Relax, it wasn't really their fault. When you meet them, you'll like them. I promise."

He nodded. "Okay..."

"Oh, I see Mr. Schmidt is here."

The artist jumped slightly, noticing that Jeremy's hold on him tightened. "Oh, uh, hi Freddy."

The animatronic bear gave him a look. Mike quickly looked away. He'd rather not aggravate the robot. Especially if he was going to be here awhile. Jeremy glared at him and guided Mike towards where they'd set up a table of soda and pizza.

"Are you hungry? We've been waiting for everyone to get here."

"You didn't have to wait on me." Mike muttered, frowning.

He tensed up when Vincent shoved Jeremy and replaced his arm with his own. "Of course we had to! You're our guest of honor. Newbie hasn't dated in the entire time he's been here. Ya must be pretty special right?"

"Stop trying to molest my boyfriend, asshole!"

"Relax, newbie. I just wanna get to know him." Vincent argued.

Mike shrugged off his arm. "You can get to know me without touching me. My arm is still sore from a new tattoo anyway."

"We should all go in. Have a tattoo night." Scott cut in as he grabbed himself some pizza. "Ohh, Chica made the meat special, Foxy must've talked her into it."

"I could definitely do that if you want." Mike offered, chuckling. "I'll even give you a discount. Except Vincent. He pays extra."

The black haired man made a noise, scowling and crossing his arms. "What a gip..."

Jeremy snorted. "That does sound fun. As long as we don't drink beforehand. Last time didn't go so well..."

Mike grinned, remembering the incident that he was talking about. He grabbed himself some pizza, sticking close to Jeremy as they all began eating. Scott kept telling loud, interesting stories about the animatronics and small things, like when Jeremy had first joined. The blond looked annoyed at that, but didn't argue. Fritz added something small now and then, but Mike noticed he seemed to be quieter than the rest of them.

"Uh, so, where are these toys?" Mike finally asked, finishing his pizza and sipping his drink.

He frowned when Jeremy stiffened next to him. "Well, there's one that keeps sneaking up on us."

He motioned towards the ceiling. Confused, Mike glanced up. He froze up when he saw a white fox, twisted and snakelike as it skittered around the ceiling easily. When it saw Mike staring, it waved. He waved back and it dropped down, hanging off the ceiling off a few stray, extra limbs.

"Hi!"

"Mangle, this is Mike, Jeremy's boyfriend." Scott said.

It's eyes widened and it smiled wide. "Oh! I'm so glad! Chirp always said Jeremy had to be lonely all the time. Not as lonely as Vincent, of course, but I'm glad he has you now."

Vincent rolled his eyes behind the fox as Mike gave a nervous smile. "I'll look after him."

"Hm..." Mangle suddenly leaned forward and Mike noticed Jeremy's arm jerked out and grabbed his hand, yanking him to the side. The fox pretended not to notice. "Captain Foxy said we had to be careful around you but...I dunno. You seem like you'd fit right in on our ship!"

"I think he'd make me a cabin boy." Mike mumbled.

It nodded wisely. "Always a tough struggle. Oh well. Just don't let Chirp talk you into joining the band."

It climbed back up into the ceiling and was gone. Mike looked at the others, wondering what that had been about, but they all smiled easily.

"Mangle's a bit...different as you can see. Friendly enough, but it glitched once and...well, you saw what happened." Scott said.

Jeremy made a noise. "Glad its such a fond memory for us all."

Mike cleared his throat. "So uh...it, it caused the...bite?"

"Lot of shit happened. Best not to worry about it." Vincent shrugged. "Mangle's better now, blondie fixed it up."

"And...not to be rude, but...why call Mangle an it?" He asked curiously. "You guys refer to Freddy as a he, and Chica as a she?"

"Mangle prefers it. Some kids once argued what it was, girl or boy, and once we fixed it up, they said they didn't like either." Fritz explained. He shrugged. "Whatever makes it more comfortable."

"We request that you respect Mangle's wishes." Freddy cut in, giving him a look.

Mike nodded, ignoring the bear. "No, it's no problem. I was just curious. It seems nice enough at least."

"Yeah, nice enough unless you're an asshole." Scott said, glancing meaningfully at Vincent.

"I'll have ya know I'm only an asshole here. I gotta fit in somehow." He mumbled, grabbing more pizza. "My kids think I'm great."

Mike began choking on his pop, eyes wide. "You have kids?!"

"Is someone dying? Did Vincent strike again?"

A brown blur ran into the room, nearly colliding into Mike. He gaped; the term 'toy' fit really well for them, it seemed. They were plastic, not fur, and it was smaller than the others. The toy version of Freddy gave him a look over before deflating slightly, looking disappointed.

"You seem fine. Despite how the children seemed to have gotten to you with markers." It said, looking at the markings on Mike's arms.

"He might get lead poisoning."

Mike jumped, finding himself suddenly surrounded. He guessed the toy version of Chica was Chirp, like Mangle had mentioned. But the Bonnie was a lighter blue, almost a teal, as it eyed him critically.

"This is Fredrick, Chirp and Bon Blu." Fritz said. "They're from where I work, across town. Sometimes they come here for maintence so we usually throw a party like this. You'll probably see them then."

"Oh, these aren't marker..." Chirp mumbled, grabbing one of Mike's arms and examining it closer.

"No, these is permanent. I do it myself." Mike explained, smiling.

"Did you poke holes into yourself too?" Bon Blu asked curious, getting too close into his face to look at some of his piercings.

"Yep. In my line of work, people tend to trust you better if you look like this." He said.

"So it's like a cult?" Chirp asked.

"No no, cults are usually secrets." Fredrick corrected her, hands on his hips.

"How do you know? You in any cults?" Bon demanded hotly at him. He then perked up. "Oh, so it's like us!"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Chirp and I have color permanently on us, right? So does Mangle." Bon pointed to his eyelids. They were colored purple, like eyeshadow. He then pointed at Chirp's hot pink pelvis. "So you're like us."

Mike heard Jeremy snort behind him but ignored it. "I actually do that for people! Maybe if you want to try a different color I can help you."

"Different colors? Can I have blue?" Chirp asked excitedly. "I think it would make my eyes look prettier."

"Blue would be nice, though you might want to try-"

Mike stopped when Scott slapping him on the back. "Mike, don't give them ideas. Their colors changed and the marketing team will come after you."

"That's always your excuse..." Bon grumbled, arms crossed.

"I'm not sure what the others were talking about...You seem okay enough, Mike." Fredrick said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe it's because you haven't offered them their own colors?"

Mike nervously glanced at where Freddy was watching. "I don't think that's the problem..."

"Anyway, the only ones left are our goldieoldies. They're probably in the back. Since retirement, Spring gets shy. Jeremy's not allowed to fix him up, though we all do in secret since we'd hate for him to break down on us..." Scott went on, effortlessly dragging the tattoo artists away.

"Oh no, you're not bringing him to them. Spring is weird enough, but you know how that asshole is when you interrupt their time together." Jeremy snapped.

"We'll get them!" Chirp offered immediately, running off. Bon followed closely.

"Should we bug them then?" Mike asked weakly.

"It's fine." Fritz managed around a mouth full of pizza. "Really. The two are always together in the back. Fredbear's just a bit...over protective."

"Even though it's Spring ya gotta worry about." Vincent added. "Damn thing throws temper tantrums that could ruin the entire place."

"His limiters are...broken." Jeremy explained softly when Mike looked confused. "Each robot has them, to make sure they don't accidentally hurt the kids or adults. But Spring and Fredbear are from the original restaurant, and I'm technically not allowed to fix him up. So I can't order new limiters for him, and Bonnie and Bon use smaller versions."

"Once he threw Freddy across the dining room." Scott whispered.

Mike blinked owlishly. "U-uh...?"

"Relax Mikey. Don't give him a reason to not like ya, and ya won't have a problem." Vincent smirked. Mike glared back at him.

"Jeremy! Chirp says you're not lonely anymore!"

Mike barely reacted when Scott yanked him aside, just in time to watch a very tall, dark gold robot launch into the room and grab Jeremy. He went to protest, because he could hurt him, but relaxed when Jeremy just looked annoyed at being swung around like a ragdoll.

"Spring, put me down!"

" **You must be Michael."**

He jumped, having not seen the second robot. A huge, yellow gold Freddy stood there, top hat and bowtie purple as he looked him over. His voice was dark deeper than the others, making some of the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Uh, I go by Mike but...yeah. That's me." He said, offering a smile.

"He's my boyfriend, so can we stop talking about him like he's not here? And I wasn't lonely!" Jeremy snapped, dusting himself off when Spring finally put him down.

"Definitely lonely. You only have us!" Spring whined. Mike felt proud that he didn't jump this time when the gold bunny got too close into his face to look him over. "You have screws hanging out though."

" **Humans don't have screws, Spring. Michael has those there on purpose."** Fredbear mused.

"Ohh, that's good. Jeremy shouldn't pick someone broken. He should work here though! Then we can be around more."

"They'd never hire him looking like that." Freddy grumbled.

Mike chuckled. "I appreciate it, Spring, but I have a job. But I'll still come in to see you guys and Jeremy whenever I'm allowed."

"Why wouldn't you be allowed?" Spring looked confused before his eyes narrowed at Freddy. "It's because you're being mean again isn't it? Freddy's so bossy, thinking he can throw people out."

"I am not bossy!" Freddy argued. Behind him, the three toys rolled their eyes.

"Freddy's just looking out for the restaurant. It's okay." Mike said. He'd much rather not see the two begin fighting. "I'll be back likely in a few days."

"Can you give us colors that aren't permanent then?" Bon asked.

"You'll be back at your own restaurant. But I'm sure between Mike and Jeremy, we can find you something." Fritz mumbled.

"Could probably find some new eyelids and make them interchangeable..." Jeremy mused to himself.

"I want some!" Chirp added.

"Can I have permanent?" Spring asked.

" **I like your colors though, Spring..."** Fredbear said. The bunny pouted but mumbled about not changing them then.

"It's nearly four...We should begin packing up." Scott announced, glancing at his watch. "Mike, Jeremy, you guys head on home. We'll deal with clean up this time."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. He felt guilty, dumping it all on them.

"Ya can handle it next time." Vincent said.

Mike nodded. He got his jacket back on and followed Jeremy out of the pizzaria. The blond seemed eager to get out, so Mike hurried with him, the two stopping outside next to their cars.

"That was fun."

Jeremy gave him a look. "You mean that was a headache. Still, I'm glad they liked you. Maybe now Freddy will stop giving you a hard time. Call me when you get up, okay?"

Mike nodded, hugging Jeremy close. He flushed when he felt the blond press a kiss to his shoulder, the engineer immedaitely gone and into his car before he could comment. Raising an eyebrow, the brown haired man sighed and shrugged it off, wanting to get home and finally get some sleep.

He wanted to get on working on the new eyeshadows anyway.

Xxxxxx

Maybe the toys can convince Freddy to stop being such an oldtimer. But I doubt it.

MRIMO


	4. How They Began Dating

Summary: The animatronics convince Jeremy to finally tell them how he asked Mike out. [JerMike] For HelValkyrie

Warnings: none

Xxxxxx

"No, no holy fuck **NO**!"

Jeremy quickly tried to dodge around the damn fox as he stomped off. Unfortunately it was hard, since the entire damn group seemed to be teaming up on him. Vincent gave a grin when Scott got in his way, the larger man looking confused.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about! We're just curious."

"Aye! We be wantin' t'know how such a lad found young Mike!" Foxy added.

Jeremy glared at him too. "Look it's stupid ok. Why can't you guys knowing that I asked him out be enough?"

Next to Foxy, Bonnie gave Chica a look. "Maybe Mike will tell us?"

"YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT!" The engineer instantly exploded. The entire group jumped. "You fucking bring this up and I'll kill all of you. Management will come in and find your pieces hidden around!"

Chica frowned, scratching her head. "I had no idea Jeremy was so shy."

"It makes sense of course. He has never had anyone before, we should have assumed." Freddy said. "I just wish it meant he'd picked better partners."

"You realize you're still the only one that doesn't like him right?" Jeremy asked hotly, crossing his arms.

This was stupid. He was supposed to be working thank you, and yet they were all ganging up on him. What did it even matter? He and Mike were together now. And they were happy dammit! Mike came over more and more now that the robots weren't so hostile and the crew loved him. Hell, Foxy was warming up to him if only because Mangle seemed fond of him.

"It was somethin' ridiculous and cheesy wasn't it?" Vincent asked suddenly. He was smirking again the fucking dick.

"I just asked him out! The guy worked on me before, he was nice, and we had similar interests! Why does that mean there was a thing to it?!"

"Because it's you and you're a dork." The black haired man argued.

Scott frowned at that. "He has a point, Jeremy…"

"You are all fucking asshole morons and I hate every fucking one of you." The blond hissed.

"Musta been extra embarrassin' then." Foxy mused.

Jeremy felt his face twitching. His blood pressure was beginning to rise, which meant if he wasn't careful, he'd pass out soon. He took in a deep breath. He had nothing to be embarrassed of. He had asked Mike out, and he got him. What else mattered?

"Okay fine." He straightened his clothes casually, trying to look confident. The others somehow loomed closer. "He gave me a few of my tats, right? And he was cute, and tattoos take a few hours so we talked. So finally I went in there once when he was at the desk and I asked him out."

"What did you even say?" Scott asked.

He gritted his teeth and hoped his face wasn't turning pink. Then he'd really pass out. "He asked me what I did for a living."

"…Okay?" Bonnie motioned for him to continue.

Jeremy pulled off his best Vincent-Smirk ever. "I told him, being your boyfriend."

The room went silent. Jeremy straightened his hat next, pretending not to glance at Vincent's face as the man stared, or the way Scott's jaw slacked. He heard the robots shifting, likely not understanding, but then the two guards began howling.

"Holy shit that's so ridiculous!" Vincent wheezed.

Scott was actually holding his stomach. "A-and, and that **worked**?!"

Jeremy shrugged. "I'm that smooth I guess."

"Holy shit, did he like, pity date ya after that?" Vincent added.

"Don't get all jealous on me. We both laughed and he said that he got off of work at nine. We went out to dinner." Jeremy shrugged.

"I have got to try that!" Scott added, still laughing as he **finally** went to go do his damn job.

Vincent shook his head, grinning as he went to follow. "Fuck, newbie, cheesy dork…"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Well, at least they were off his back. And if they brought it up next time Mike came in, he'd kill them.

"So," Chica broke the silence. "You wanna explain that or…?"


End file.
